Broken Village, Broken Heart
by KidOtaku
Summary: What if Orochimaru's attack on Konoha got out of hand, and Konoha was destroyed? With a new set of eyes, Naruto gains a power unlike anyone has ever seen before. Along the journey, Hinata has to force Naruto out of his depression, with nothing to give but herself. Powerful Naruto, NaruHina, and FemKyuubi. Rated M for violence and gore. Permanent Haitus, too many cliches. Adoption!
1. Broken Power

Hello everyone, KidOtaku here. This is my first fic, so I decided to keep this one short. If you like what you see, please send me a PM, and tell me your opinion. I am also in need of a Beta Reader for everything else, if people seem to like the concept. Feel free to point out any weak points in my writing or if I have a grammatical or spelling error somewhere. No pointless flames, thank you.

Ja ne!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Duh.

* * *

Hell. That's exactly what this was. Pure hell. If there was something else that could possibly describe what this was, it would be what Naruto was feeling. Having close to nothing that gave you happiness and being hated by everyone. They didn't show it, oh no. But you could tell. Being hated was bad enough, Naruto could handle it. He took it. He played the fool for so long, and he had to pay the price. He did it because he had felt alone, and wanted something to hang on to. Flunking those tests and being dead last in the class. But as that poor boy walked over the remains of his burned down school, he had never felt as alone as he did now. Naruto Uzumaki, was truly alone.

A tear found its way down his cheek, staining the earth. Naruto forced back his tears and choked back his sobs. This wasn't the time for self pity. Snapping his head up, he remembered why he had come back here. Trudging on, continuing to search his broken village for survivors.

Naruto had barely managed to take a couple steps when he took a look back. Something he promised himself he wouldn't do, but ended up being something that would save his life so many times over in times to come.

Naruto turned and saw a pale hand from under a piece of burnt wood. A cute, small pale hand with wondrously soft skin, and slightly chipped pink nail polish. But that meant someone. Someone who hadn't been slaughtered. Who hadn't been taken away for god knows what. A person. Naruto broke into a sprint and jumped over a pile of ash to get to the hand, his wounds forgotten. He quickly began rummaging through the wood and ash, slowly making out the shape of a person. Like him, she was wounded badly. Naruto had managed to move most of the dust out of the way and pick the girl up. That much was obvious, with the way she was dressed. But when Naruto saw her face, he nearly dropped her in surprise.

"Hinata-chan?"

A barely audible groan was his response.

Naruto smiled softly, despite his- no, their predicament. He carried her wedding style, heading where he hoped was southeast.

* * *

 **3 hours later**

* * *

Naruto dragged his feet, falling then catching himself in an awkward manner due to his cramped left leg. As Naruto trudged along the land, Naruto noticed a small village ahead of him. Coughing up blood, he choked on it and spit it on the ground. He had to keep going. For Iruka and Kakashi-sensei. For Hokage-jiji, and for Teuchi and Ayame. Naruto smiled darkly at the thought of them. The thought was shaken from his head, and he continued on.

Naruto had long since draped Hinata over his back, and was carrying her piggyback. Struggling forward, he was still about half a mile away from the village. As Naruto moved forward, he tripped over a small rock, nearly knocking himself out despite the small fall. Even though he had fallen, he felt the sleeping Hinata snuggle closer up to his body, clearly cold.

"Oho, what do we have here?" a voice asked, emerging from the forest.

Naruto managed to move his head up, with major effort.

"Pl-ease," Naruto croaked. "Help us…"

The man chuckled.

"I think I will." said the man. Naruto sighed in relief, ready to pass out on the ground. "I'll start with the pretty lady, and come back and kill you once I'm done." the man finished, with an evil grin. Naruto looked up again at the man who had begun lifting Hinata off me, giving her still developing body a lecherous look.

"No… Stop this…" Naruto croaked again, reaching a hand out towards the man.

The man ignored him, and began walking away with Hinata. 'This girl that I had been forced to neglect. The girl that had tried everything to make me feel better. But I had to push her away, for she might hurt me, just like everyone else in the classroom. But, as Neji would say, it was fate that led to her, huh. Fate that let her and I survive. I'm not going to let that fate go to waste after all our troubles.'

But Naruto couldn't. He was pinned to the ground, his energy had long since faded. He had cuts all over; from the battle with Gaara and the destruction after.

" **Use it, boy."**

Someone had flipped a switch in him, somewhere. Anger flooded his body, and with it, energy. Naruto shot up, and was by the man in an instant.

"Huh?" he said. "Weren't you on the ground? Eh, doesn't make a difference. You should learn to stay down, kid."

To his credit, he actually drew his sword quite fast. But as Naruto was now, he may as well be moving through concrete. His hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, snapping it in half. His other hand went to his neck, slamming him into a nearby tree, forcing him to drop Hinata.

Naruto looked up at him, seething, his eyes a burning red. The look Naruto saw on his face was one of shock, pain, and pure terror.

"W-what are y-you?" the man squeaked, desperately trying to get free. He had pissed himself.

Naruto let out a low growl that rumbled through the forest.

 **"** **I am your end."**

And with that, he snapped his neck, letting the criminal drop to the floor. Naruto stepped back, and moved to pick up Hinata. When the exhausted teen got to her side, the burst of energy he had was nearly gone. Naruto tried again to pick her up, but fell onto the grass next to her. A hand wrapped around him, and Hinata snuggled closer once again, appreciating the body heat in the cold night air. A soft sigh of contentment escaped her lips, and with that, everything faded into black.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air.

"Oh god, was it all a dream?" he muttered to himself. As he began to wake up, he took notice of his surroundings. Naruto was in a sewer, but it was clean and had no sewage. Up on the roof of the sewer, tons of pipes ran in all different directions. Like, hundreds of them. Most of them were gray, with no Chakra coming from them at all, but a fair amount were blue, and Naruto recognized the feel of his own Chakra.

"What the hell? Where the flying fuck am I?" Naruto yelled, freaked out from seeing his Chakra. Naruto continued looking around with a small feeling of awe. He found that on the bottom, a single, giant red pipe that split off into pipes of the same size throughout the sewer. He thought he was about 10 feet away from that red pipe, and could still _feel_ that immense and powerful Chakra coming from it. However, little did Naruto know, he was going to surpass this red Chakra with his own… In a matter of minutes.

Slowly, his mind put two and two together, and Naruto realized that this must be his Chakra network.

If this was his Chakra network, why was this red pipe here? Suddenly, his feet started dragging him in a seemingly random direction. Naruto realized his feet were following the red pipe, and quickened his step to let his feet take him to the source of the red Chakra. Naruto eventually was led to a opening in the sewer, which had a large room. He strode intro the room, wondering what awaited beyond the entrance.

The room was a faded concrete gray, with bars surrounding a large portion of the wall.

 **"** **So, you finally show up,"** a voice purred.

"Huh? What? Who are you? Where am I?" Naruto yelled, frantically looking for the source of the voice.

" **Whoa, whoa, slow down on the questions, kit. Plus, what kind of jailer asks their prisoner questions?"**

Naruto could practically hear the smirk in the soft animalistic tone.

"Look, I have no idea where the hell I am. I know this is my Chakra network, but there was this really big red Charka pipe, and that led me here. Why don't you come out from wherever you're hiding and give me some answers?" Naruto said, glancing around the barred room.

The voice chuckled. From behind the bars, a tall, powerful-looking female with fox ears, emerged. The most peculiar aspect, however, was the 9 long tails that swished behind the fox/human quite lazily.* " **Hey, kid. You said you wanted answers? I got some."**

Naruto scrambled back in shock, gaping at the tall and beautiful woman.

She stood at a tall height of 6 feet and 6 inches, very tall for her gender. Compared to short Naruto, she stood more than a foot above him. Soft, tan skin contrasted against a red low cut kimono, which revealed a portion of her chest. Despite her tall appearance however, her feet were rather small, but somehow didn't look out of proportion with the rest of her body. Moving upwards, her legs were long and fit her hips perfectly, showing off her very toned tummy that was obvious even with the shirt. Along with her legs, her arms were also lean, but not to the point where it was undesirable, in her opinion. However, when looking at her, nothing comes to the regular mind except powerful. The tall woman's figure demanded presence, to say the least. Her feline looking hands, with blood red nails sharpened to a point at the end of her long fingers. Upon the thin neck that vampires would die to clamp on, sat an equally stunning head. Long red hair went down to her tailbone, flowing like a burning river. Equally red eyes, which seemed to look through you, rather than at you. A stunning slender and exotic face, which was home to that luscious hair and deep eyes, also had a small petite nose, and cute pink lips. She opened her mouth to smile, showing feral teeth slightly sharper than Naruto's.

Had this been any other situation, Naruto would have probably blushed a deep red, and tried to run away from the foxy bombshell. But, the look on the fox's face scared the crap out of him, literally. He almost shat his pants.

"W-what are you?" Naruto asked, his back hitting the concrete wall behind the cage.

The fox recoiled in mock offense. **"Zing, kid. Right in the heart."** The fox grinned devilishly before continuing, raising a paw to her chest. **"'It' as you said quite eloquently, is the Kyuubi."**

His jaw hit the floor.

 **"** **Yes, yes, hold the applause. I am the 9 Tailed Fox, that had destroyed your village. If you would like to know, I didn't do it of free will. Damn Uchiha."** The fox growled, but then winced once she realized what she had said, and how Konaha was now. Luckily, Naruto didn't seem to be paying much attention. **'Oh crap. Probably shouldn't talk about destroyed villages anytime soon. Note to self: Remove destroyed from vocabulary.' "Anyway, that red Chakra pipe was mine, and that's what you used to take out that rapist earlier. Kid? KID?"**

A dribble of drool escaped his mouth, onto the concrete, for he had realized what the woman was wearing.

 **"** **Oh, shit. I didn't kill you, did I?"**

Naruto shook himself out of his dazed stage, and looked at the Kyuubi.

"Wasn't the Kyuubi a guy?" Naruto asked stupidly, wiping the drool from his mouth.

The Bijuu let out a sigh. " **First 'What are you?' now 'Aren't you a guy?' Where did you learn you manners, kit? Plus, shouldn't you thank me for giving you that energy boost there?"**

 **"** Oh, Hinata! Where is she? I have to get back to her!" Naruto said, realizing he had left himself and his friend on the floor.

 **"Don't even try to do anything right now. You should be ok in a couple minutes if I fix you up, but stay here for now."** said the Kyuubi.

"Why are you in my Chakra network, anyway?" said Naruto, confused.

 **"** **Oh. Well, technically, I'm inside you, not your network."** The fox blushed and turned even redder at the accidental innuendo. **"I mean… Well, you know what I mean."**

Naruto cocked his head sideways, wondering why she had blushed and was acting weird.

 **"** **Thank god for your innocence, Naruto."** The fox said with a relieved grin. **"Anyway, it looks like I have to tell you the long story. When I went on a rampage, controlled his the Uchiha, I was stopped by two people. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.**

Naruto sighed. 'I guess even the fox thought I was dense.'*** "My parents, what about them?"

It was the fox's turn for her jaw to hit the floor. **"You knew? Did Sarutobi tell you?"**

"Nope. Maybe the fact that I have my mom's last name and nearly look identical to The Fourth gave it away a couple years ago." Naruto said calmly, internally laughing his ass off.

The fox looked around awkwardly, or as awkward as a fox could look. **"Well, I suppose I could tell the rest of the story. Kushina used her clan's chains to hold me down, while The Fourth sealed me into a child."** Understanding slowly dawned upon me as Naruto realized what she meant.

"Me, huh. The child was me. That energy I used in the Chunin trials also came from you?" The fox nodded, wondering how Naruto would take it. Standing up, Naruto began to pace around the room, turning his back to the fox. "So, why did everyone hate me? Just because I had you in the seal on my body?"

Sighing, the fox looked at him. **"People don't like what they don't understand. You weren't understood by many, so the general of the village disliked you."**

Naruto turned slowly, his shaking body expressing his sadness and anger. "Disliked?" he said, almost a whisper. "DISLIKED?" He asked again, his voice increasing in volume.

The fox, not liking where this was going or the slightly suffocating and killing intent from Naruto, made a rash decision.

 **"** **Ehe… It's not like you have to worry about that anym—"** The fox stopped, realizing what she had said.

The temperature in the sewer dropped drastically.

For the second time in her long life, a feeling came over Kyuubi. Something she hadn't felt since the Sage.

Pure, raw, all compassing fear.

The twisting in Naruto's eyes said all he needed to say. They began to flicker from ice blue to a hot red, and from that to a furious, deep black. Somehow, he had managed to draw the Kyuubi's Chakra without her permission, and something… else.

 **"** **Come again, what was that?"** Naruto growled, his killing intent coming off of him in waves.

Naruto walked with purpose, clearly telegraphing to the fox that he was NOT happy. Slowly, he began dragging out his steps towards the fox.

 **'** **This power… What is he? This is nothing like what he did to that rapist back there.'** The Kyuubi thought. This thought however, was pushed to the back of her mind as Naruto appeared.**

Naruto stepped closer and closer, till he was nose to nose with the fox. Or rather, chest to nose, but he somehow was looking down on the Kyuubi as he stepped toward her.

 **"** **I know we just met, but you seem to have felt what I felt for a while. So you should know the** ** _pain_** **I felt when I was ignored. And yet… You say something like that… It is one thing to be left alone, but at least I had people I cared about. Now, I can count the people I care about on one finger."** Naruto continued, his voice a vessel for pure emotion. However, his voice changed as he continued. **"As I understand it, you can't kill me because I'm your host."** A terrifying grin spread across Naruto's features, one that had never been there before, ever. **"However, there's nothing preventing me from killing you, right, Ky-uu-bi?"** said Naruto, the 'Kyuubi' sound like a deadly song, making the syllables clear in his voice.

The Kyuubi had actually begun shaking in terror. Forcing herself to think a way out of this situation, she began thinking desperately.

 **'** **Wait, even with his intent, he's still a human, right? Just because he has the intent, doesn't mean he can follow through with it, right?'**

Forcing her fear down her throat, the fox spoke, lacing her voice with her own killing intent. **"I think you forget who you're talking to. Don't forget, Naruto, I am the most powerful of the— erk!"**

The fox had been cut off by a hand wrapping around her throat that she had worked so hard to clear earlier.

 **"** **I don't give a shit,"** said Naruto, his sing-song voice gone. He tightened his grip on the fox feeling her neck muscles twist and twitch under his hands.

 **"** **If you ever, EVER bring that up again, I will kill you."** And with that, he dropped Kyuubi back on the floor, and left his mindscape with a poof.

The Kyuubi sat on her haunches for a quite a while, in shock of being so overpowered like that.

 **"** **What… was THAT?"** The Kyuubi began babbling to herself, trying to figure out what had just happened. " **I never thought that little gaki could do something like that! And those eyes… something tells me that wasn't just anger… There was something there… Something that gave him that power. Could it be a bloodline? No…"**

As the famed 9 Tailed Fox began to file away at how her container could possibly do that, she realized something. A large red blush overcame the Kyuubi's naturally tan color, putting Hinata's past blushes to shame in comparison.

Naruto's display of strength and dominance… had turned her on a bit.

Kyuubi sighed, heading off in a direction to change, her legs still wobbling under her.

 **"** **This was my favorite pair, too."**

* * *

 ***** _(A/N: Imagine a larger and far more mature and human version of Vulpine, for you Pokémon fans out there. Also, more tails than Vulpine, I think. God, I'm such a nerd.)_

** _(A/N: Imagine a larger and far more mature and human version of Vulpine, for you Pokémon fans out there. Also, more tails than Vulpine, I think. God, I'm such a nerd.)_

 _***_ _(A/N:You are, Naruto. Just not this Naruto.)_


	2. Broken Power II

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Whoopdee fucking doo.

Big thank you to SilentSambo88, who helped me out with lots of plot-holes being fixed, along with ideas that will show up in the future.

* * *

Hey everyone, it's KidOtaku here. I know I packed a lot into a small amount of words in the first chapter, so this one is reflecting on what happened during the Chunin Exams and Konoha's destruction as well as being longer. If I keep getting continued support with this story, my chapters will get lengthier and lengthier in the future. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave a favorite and review! Please comment what you think. I don't mind negative reviews, as long as they help me somewhat with my writing. I think you guys all understand. Now, lets get on with the story.

Ja ne!

* * *

Speech Key:

 **Flashback** / **Flashback End** or **Time Change** or **Jutsu**

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

 **"Kyuubi Talking"** or **"Angry Naruto Talking"**

 ** _'Kyuubi Thinking'_ ** or **_'Angry Naruto Thinking'_**

* * *

Gasping for air, Naruto shot up on the cot he had been laying on. The person peering over him jumped back, surprised.

"U-um, h-hi Naruto-kun, how are you d-doing?" Hinata asked, blushing from being caught looking at him. With a sigh, Naruto fell back on the cot.

"I'm alright, Hinata-chan. Are you ok?" Naruto said, clearly tired.

"Y-yeah. I have a c-couple questions t-though. All I remember w-was the village falling apart. W-what happened to everyone e-else? Why were we by this village?" Hinata said softly, hoping the answer in her head wasn't the one Naruto was going to give as a response.

Naruto paled, and rolled to face the sitting Hinata. He moved over and left a spot for Hinata to lay down. Hinata's face went from a soft pink to a bright red. _'What is this? Is this the Naruto I know? He never would have done anything remotely like this back in class! Maybe he knows I like him…'_ Slowly, she sat next to Naruto, who had also sat up.

"Look, Hinata-chan. I'm really sorry, but I'm not sure either. I was looking through the village when I found you, and to be perfectly honest, we could be the only ones left from Konoha."

A look of shock overcame the blush on Hinata's face. Slowly, her crying broke into a sob, and she buried her face into Naruto's chest. A tear leaking down Naruto's face as well, he began patting Hinata's back and running a hand through her hair.

"Shhhh, Hinata-chan. It's ok, I've got you. I promise, I will never, ever let you go. I'll stay with you forever."

Hinata looked up with red eyes.

"F-forever?"

"Forever."

He continued combing his hand through her hair and rubbing her back until she fell asleep. _'I guess I could tell her about how we got here later. Wait, didn't we pass out on the grass? And there's no one here, so…'_ Looking down at Hinata, he realized she must have carried him the other part of the way. Giving the peacefully sleeping Hinata a kind look, he leaned down and gave her a peck on the forehead before getting back into his original position. Leaning back into the bedpost, he thought back to the past events. The Chunin exams, and Orochimaru giving Sasuke his curse mark. Himself beating Neji, and Sasuke's interrupted fight against Gaara. The beginning of the attack on Konoha, and having to chase after Gaara and beat Shukaku out of him. Finding half his village destroyed by snakes. His blind rage overtaking him. His blackout after seeing the Hokage monuments being destroyed. Waking up to find a destroyed Konoha. Finding a dead Orochimaru, with his arms an ashy color and a bo staff through his chest. Searching for survivors, and finding Hinata, buried under the ash and wood. Carrying her for hours, and taking out the rapist who had tried to take her. Waking up in his Chakra tunnel, and finding the red pipe that led him to Kyuubi.

 _'The Kyuubi,'_ Naruto thought. _'She said something like that… Like it would be a good thing that all the villagers were likely dead. A good thing that my village was destroyed. That the few loved ones in his life were probably dead as well.'_ Naruto quivered in anger, but that quickly slipped from him as he thought of his dead friends.

Getting ready to pass out again, Hinata rolled from her sitting position, effectively preventing Naruto from having his personal space while he slept. He heard her murmur happily, and she wrapped her arms around him like an oversized teddy bear.* Sighing, he allowed her to keep her hold on him.

 _'But I know I have you,'_ Naruto thought, before letting sleep take him.

* * *

 **Mid Afternoon**

* * *

Hinata rolled over, bumping into something, waking her up.

"Huh?" She mumbled, confused that something had hit her. Opening her eyes, she saw tufts of gold-kissed blonde hair, along with whisker marks on a face than looked considerably older than it had a couple days ago. She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, preventing a loud scream of happiness. Then, remembering what had got her in this position, she quickly sobered, but not without a small smile. Getting up, she began to shake Naruto awake.

"Mm, five more minutes," the sleepy voice croaked, desperately trying to hang onto his last minutes of sleep.

Hinata smiled, and walked over to a chair, where she sat. When she had first carried Naruto into the hut, she had not payed much attention to it. It was an old style house, obviously, with the thick straw that served as walls and a roof, but was complete with a bathroom, a shower and bath, and even a small stove. As Hinata wandered the rooms, she was surprised at how the faucet as well as the shower worked. It was a design that drew Chakra from the user, which in turn made the faucet run or the shower work. The only problem, though, was that the water could only be cold. Walking back over to Naruto, she found two dressers. One dresser was for a woman, and the other for a man. While the woman's clothes were perhaps a little big for Hinata, the man's clothing was obviously way too big for Naruto. 'Who ever had lived in the hut before us must have been giant!' Hinata thought, looking at the massive pair of sweat pants. Realizing what she has thought, she looked around. _'If we're in a village, where is everyone? We've been here for at least a day, and no one has shown up. Maybe it's abandoned?'_ Walking outside, the empty village confirmed Hinata's suspicion of the village being abandoned. 'Hmmm. I suppose we could stay here for a while until Naruto gets better.' Turning red, she had another thought. 'Maybe we could even settle down here and stay forever.' Pleased at the thought, she skipped back to the house.

As she entered the house, she saw Naruto twisting and turning on the sheets, clearly in a panic. Hinata walked over to him, watching Naruto's bad dream unfold. He grasped at the sheets, his nails digging through the fabric and cutting deep into his skin.

At this point, Hinata was beginning to get worried. 'What could he be dreaming about?'

Suddenly, Naruto's struggling stopped, and he slumped on the cot, defeated. Barely heard by Hinata, a small whisper escaped Naruto.

"I couldn't save you…" With that, Naruto woke up, sweat pouring from his face. Wiping his brow, he looked up. "Hinata-chan, what's wrong?"

'Even his voice doesn't sound right…' Hinata began taking steps back, before sitting into a chair with her hand over her mouth.

"W-who couldn't you s-save, Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered, looking him in his eyes.

Naruto's face hardened, and his eyes turned dead. "Is there a shower here? I think I'd like a shower." Naruto said, coldly.

"Naruto-kun, m-my questi—"

"Is there. A fucking. Shower." Naruto didn't raise his voice, but rather the intensity of his voice turned sour, punctuating his voice with pauses.

Hinata gave him a look of terror, and pointed towards the shower. As he headed for it, she spoke again.

"T-the shower is c-cold, but I can—" Hinata began to offer.

"No, cold is perfect. Exactly what I want right now."

As the door slammed behind him, hiccuping sobs came from both sides of the wall.

Sniffling, Naruto got ready for his shower. He flicked the hand up and stood, trying to drown out his terrible memories with the cold water. The only thing it could do, though, was wash away his tears.

On the other side of the wall, Hinata was still crying. _'Why? He was so nice to me, but his dream got him so terribly upset. I wish I could help him…'_ Curling into a ball, Hinata moved up to where Naruto had been, looking for the warmth that had once been there, on both the bed and her heart.

Letting the cold water beat on his back, Naruto began to think back again.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

"Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki are next! Please prepare yourselves," said Genma, motioning for the Genin to come down from the stands.

While Naruto was walking down the stairway, he began thinking. _'I can't get in close without using_ that, _so taijutsu is out of the question. Maybe I could rush him with my shadow clones? He can hit all of my Chakra points, but what will that do against twenty rushing clones? If that doesn't work, I'll hit him with a ninjutsu as soon as the last clone pops.'_

Satisfied with his strategy, he walked the final steps, seeing Neji was already there. He let loose a wild grin. This was going to be fun, for Neji still thought that he was going to wipe the floor with the loud blondie.

Slipping into a stance, Neji prepared himself.

"I hope you know I will win this fight. Fate chose me to fight you, so you will lose."

"Hah!" Naruto responded, his trademark grin widening across his face. "I would rather die than give up a fight! Plus, you have to pay for what you did to Hinata!"

"Hajime!" Genma yelled, backing up.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Jutsu!)"** Naruto yelled. Twenty clones poofed into existence, and began rushing Neji.

Neji paled. He didn't think that a dead last like Naruto would be able to use a B-rank near A-rank technique! He grit his teeth, thinking. _'I don't want to use this in front of the head family, but I'll get crushed if those clones get too close.'_

 **"Hakkeshō Kaiten! (Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation!)"**

The clones ran into the Chakra hurricane, and quickly got destroyed, leaving a shocked Naruto, along with an equally stunned crowd. Voices from the stands quickly began to whisper among themselves.

"He can use the main house hiden?"

"I thought he was branch family!"

"The prodigy continues to impress, huh."

Speeding towards him, Neji began his attack. Naruto was still stunned by the use of the jutsu, he had forgotten to follow up with his ninjutsu. He moved back, trying to put some distance between him and his opponent.

Naruto recovered from his shock, and smirked. "Who's trying to change their own fate now, hmm? I thought that was a main branch technique, so why do you use it?"

Neji remained straight faced, and began approaching Naruto.

"Ahh, Neji, what's with that face? Maybe because a dead-last like me made you use that technique?"

Gritting his teeth, Neji shot forward, reaching out to strike the irritating blonde.

Naruto was ready, knowing that his comments were pissing him off, and easily avoided the attacks.

"Oh, I know! You're jealous that I'm paired with Sasuke, aren't you? Say, I don't like that stuff, but the brooding Sasuke and the stoic Neji?" Naruto placed his arm over his forehead, mocking him further as he pretended to faint.

"Aaargh! Enough!" Neji yelled his face a bright red from being taunted.

" **Jūkenpō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō! (Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!)"**

Blow after blow, Naruto was barraged with the sixty-four strikes coming at him at an incredible rate, unable to avoid them.

"Two!

Four!

Eight!

Sixteen!

Thirty-two!

Sixty-four Palms!"

Every single strike hit home, but Naruto had moved enough to keep his vitals safe from the attack. Naruto was still very hurt, and it didn't look like he would be getting up for a while, had Neji not kept his mouth shut. Naruto smashed into the arena wall, making dust and debris crumble over him. Neji turned from where he was standing to Genma.

"That should be it. He's not getting up from that, because he's just like my weak and stupid cousin."

A rock moved from the pile of rubble that was covering Naruto. Slowly, a figure began to stand. The silly act long gone because of what he said about Hinata, he began to walk towards Neji.

"What? Impossible... Though I suppose it doesn't matter. You were chosen to lose regardless."

"Fate, is a lie. Nothing is set in stone." Naruto said, walking faster and faster. "Fate does control one thing though. Death. Death is inevitable."

Neji spun, bringing a kick to Naruto's head.

*THWACK*

Naruto had caught Neji's foot, and was holding it there, putting Neji off balance.

"If you want, **I can show you how inevitable it is.** " Naruto hissed, leaning into Neji's ear.

Leaping back, Neji stared at the refreshed boy. "How, I closed your points! You should be passed out, at least unable to move! And… your eyes…"

Neji stared into the flickering dark orbs of Naruto, clearly not going to get a response. He knew this fight would be over, if Naruto continued to move like he just did.

 **"I won't even need a jutsu for you."**

Neji began to prepare himself, and glared at the angry teen. Suddenly, he dashed forward, and hit his point right in the heart. 'Naruto' smiled, and puffed away in a burst of smoke.

'A clone?' Neji thought. Then, a fist slammed into his face, one into his stomach, followed up with a leg sweep, and the fight was over.

Genma looked at the teen, then at the fallen prodigy, then back to the teen.

"W-winner, Uzumaki Naruto."

Slipping on his happy mask again, Naruto turned and yelled to the stunned crowd.

"See! I knew I could do it, I knew!"

Naruto didn't answer any questions about how he won that fight for the next couple of minutes; but the older nin as well as some of the

villagers could guess why he had gotten angry.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Naruto washed the soap out of his hair and stepped out. Looking around, he realized there were no towels. Gathering Chakra in his

hand, he began to dry himself off with a small and very warm flame.

Meanwhile, Hinata had managed to stop crying. Stepping outside, she realized it was night time. She decided to go on a little walk, wandering around the small abandoned village. She walked around the village until she came across a bench, across from a fountain, which was mossy, and had long since stopped spewing water. She sat, and she gasped at the sight. The moon, giant from the spot, was sitting prettily in the night sky, surrounded by stars. But since she was so focused on the beautiful imagery, she didn't notice the blond boy who had begun walking up to her.

Suddenly, Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over, to see Naruto standing there, also admiring the wonderful view. He turned, and kept his hands on her shoulders.

"Hinata-chan, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have snapped back there, and I hurt you. Please, forgive me. I can't stand thinking of you being upset." Naruto said, looking her in the eyes, until she allowed him to wrap her in a hug.

"I-I'm sorry too, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata hiccuped, trying to stop the tears that had started again. "I k-know you went through a l-lot more t-than I did back t-there, and you h-had to deal w-with more before that too. I c-can't help but feel guilty a-about what you must g-go through."

"Here." Sitting down on the bench, he patted a spot so Hinata could sit next to him. "I'll tell you about what I went though, so you don't have to be guilty anymore. Ok?" Hinata nodded. Naruto raised a hand and wiped away a stray tear, brushing Hinata's face. He was going to have to be blunt, or he would never get the point across to Hinata. If she accepted him for who he was, it would make it all the sweeter. "Once, there was a boy named Naruto, and he was special. Infinitely so, in fact. He was born, and soon after, had had a demon sealed inside him." Hinata gasped.

"W-w-what-t-t?" Hinata stuttered, clearly stunned. Naruto raised his shirt, revealing a seal.

"Do you know the story of Minato-sama, Kushina, and the Nine Tailed Fox, Hinata-chan?"

She nodded dumbly, still thinking of how her crush had a demon inside of him. He sat there, patiently waiting for Hinata to connect the dots. After a while, realization came crashing down on Hinata's face.

"But h-how could someone li-like the Hokage-sama do s-something like that? He m-may as well seal it in hi-his own s-son!" Hinata said angrily. Naruto winced, which was not caught unnoticed.

"Hinata-chan… He did."

"…"

"Let me finish. The Fourth's— Dad's final wish was for me to live the life of a hero, because of the demon had been sealed inside of me. However, people chose to respect Dad, but cast his final wish aside, leaving me to be treated poorly, living with the villagers constantly in fear of me, for something I'd never done."

Through all this, Hinata's mouth had not picked up off the floor. But she managed to shake herself out of her stupor and take Naruto's hand. He smiled at her, and continued.

"I was restricted from the library, beaten by shopkeepers, and sometimes the price of everything shot up in a store, if they even let me in. But still, I was lucky. Hokage-jiji gave me a place to live, and gave me enough money for food to eat, even if the only place I was let in was Ichiraku's. During school, I made a pact with myself to put up a face that would always be happy. The dead last, grinning, troublesome Naruto. But with what has happened recently, I can't keep up that front anymore, Hinata-chan. This is who I am, all of it. I have a demon inside of me, I am the son of Yondaime-sama, I have killed people; and I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't do it again, to help my precious people. But now, I only have one precious person. I hope to stay with that person for a while, because they're all I have left."

Hinata looked up at him, tears in her eyes from Naruto's terrible past. 'How could someone be treated like that?' She thought. 'Someone treated cruelly just for being a prison for the most powerful monster to ever attack Konoha. A childhood like that…'

Naruto's eyes began fogging up, thinking about his friends and where they could be now. He wiped at his eyes, and looked at Hinata, tears threatening to spill; desperate for someone who could care.

"Will you stay with me, demon and all?" Hinata looked at him.

"Forever." Hinata promised.

Holding hands, one crying, and one very close to it, they sat in comfortable silence, reminiscing on the good times and trying to move past their sadness.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

* * *

The sound of someone hitting a tree over and over was evident throughout the entire forest. Naruto was out in the forest, working out, in an effort to keep up his ninja regimen. Rather than one person hitting the tree, if you listened closely, it sounded like hundreds of people were hitting trees, and that's because there were. Hundreds of shadow clones were behind him, all working on different things. Even though his village had fallen, he wasn't going to let it be an excuse for him to get out of shape. Hinata agreed with him, but preferred to work out at night, and Naruto preferred morning. During his one month break for the Chunin Exams, he had a thought, and he asked Sarutobi before he left.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

"If I create a clone, and I have that clone work out, will I stay in shape?" This got the Third thinking.

"No," was the Third's response. "However, I think you would be able to do said thing better if you had that clone train for a long amount of time, because of muscle memory. So you could have a clone work on Chakra control, while you did physical training. But clones won't be able to do that, so that is impossible."

Naruto thought for a moment. "But what if I used a shadow clone? Due to muscle memory, I should remember what I did, since the memories come back to me. I should also be able to work out, practice Chakra control, and even practice my handwriting. Actually, I should be able to practice pretty much anything!"

The Professor was dumbfounded. How could a twelve year old Genin, figure out how to do an advanced set of training with just shadow clones?

"W-well, I suppose that would work, Naruto," was the famed Professor's response.

The Third headed for the door; he was going to look for a bottle of sake to think over his life decisions. Before he could leave, a voice spoke up again.

"Say, Ojiisan, would you like to know the secret for completing your papers quickly?"

He turned to see Naruto, pointing towards the large stack of papers sitting on the man's desk.

"There's a trick?" In an instant, the Hokage was grabbing Naruto and shaking him back and forth. "Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Naruto grinned despite still being shaken. "Don't you know already? I see you doing it all the time."

"Huh?"

"What, it's Guy and Lee's motto. Hard work can overcome genius, if you try hard enough."

A smile spread quickly on Naruto's face, before he burst out of the office. He was quickly followed by an angry Hokage, who began yelling at his Anbu to stop the blonde prankster.

The poor Hokage was going to have a lot more than one bottle of sake that night, rivaling only his blonde busty former student.

* * *

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"…One-twenty-two …One-twenty-three …One-twenty-four …One-twenty-five—?"

The real Naruto's weighted push-ups had been stopped by someone sitting on his back.

He sighed. "Hinata, you know I'm working. What is it this time?" Despite the interruption, he couldn't help a foxy grin from settling on his face as he thought of something.

"Well, I was cleaning the house, when— eep!"

Naruto flipping onto his back, forcing Hinata to fall onto his chiseled stomach, as they rolled around in the grass.

"AAAH! Naruto, you're sweaty!"

"That's your fault for sitting on my back!"

As the couple giggled and played on the grass, Naruto eventually sat up.

"So what's going on?"

Since Naruto's breakdown, and his explanation of what he was, their relationship had come a long way. He had put an end to her stuttering, per her request. Naruto always thought it had been cute, but Hinata thought it made her seem weak, and made people take advantage of her. After some sessions with Naruto, confidence slowly began to emerge, hurried on with honest compliments.

Hinata had made an improvement on her cooking and was now making excellent meals for dinner, while Naruto would make breakfast for her as well as lunch. The improvement on the house was also grand. One of the first things Naruto did, was fix the cold water problem. He had found a book on fuinjutsu, and made a seal over the faucet and shower to make it when you 'pushed' Chakra in a certain way. While simply using Chakra would make it cold, using it for forcefully, would make the water hotter. This made using a stove for boiling useless, because you could concentrate Chakra and boil the water instantly. Next, Naruto set boards on the ground, so they wouldn't have to walk on the dirt anymore. After all that was done, Naruto stripped away the straw that was used as the walls. He had managed to find clay by a lake nearby. He molded them into bricks, and heated them up with concentrated Chakra, much like when he dried himself off, but on a much simpler scale. This process had taken a while, which meant some cold nights. This ended up not being a problem though, for Naruto was very warm, so Hinata would snuggle up to him with no complaint from either of them. But this wasn't all that Naruto did for the house. As tribal as it sounded, he had to go hunting for food. However, he didn't like killing animals, so he simply set some traps using fuinjutsu, which would let the trapped animal die a painless death. Since Naruto covered the meat, Hinata would go and look for non-poisonous berries and vegetables. She had managed to even plant some of the seeds, and now had a growing garden.

Life was a lot better than it had been, although there were still nights where they sat by the fountain and cried until they fell asleep in each others arms. But everything was getting better, slowly. Hinata was slowly getting over her shyness, even though she still had those bright red blushes. Naruto was slowly getting over his depression, even if it took someone to hold him through the night to let him know there was still someone there. At one point, Hinata got up to use the bathroom, and by the time she had gotten back, Naruto was drenched in sweat, and was muttering 'I couldn't save you, I couldn't save you, I couldn't save you' over and over.

She didn't ask any questions about it though. She knew he would tell her when he thought it would be a good time, so she didn't pressure him. But she couldn't help but be curious. What had happened to Naruto to make him like that? At the same time, it scared her, because she had never seen bright and chipper Naruto like that before. But slowly, bits and pieces of what had happened that night were shown. One day, while she was looking for berries, she found a snake with a kunai through its head. This would have seemed normal, except for the fact that it was split from its head to the tail. Naruto looked especially glum that day.

* * *

"Hinata? Hinata!" Naruto leaned over and waved a hand over her face.

"Oh! S-sorry." Hinata said, her stutter coming back for a moment. Naruto gave her a concerned look, though he waved it off once she smiled, remembering what she came to say.

"While I was cleaning, I found the next book on fuinjutsu you were looking for," said Hinata, handing him the intermediate fuinjutsu book.

"Oh, perfect! I was wondering when I would find it! Thank you, Hinata." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, before she left, blushing, towards the house.

"Now, where was I? I was on number… Arrgh! I'll just start over. One… Two…"

Hinata walked back to the house, admiring the stone plates Naruto had put in as a pathway. She was glad that he always found something to do, someway to help someone other than himself. Hinata shook her head, smiling. Despite having the worst childhood Hinata had ever heard of, he was the kindest person she had ever met… And she got to live with him. Sometimes, she felt so lucky because of it.

Humming, Hinata entered the kitchen, planning to surprise Naruto later with lunch when he came in.

* * *

 **Back at the training ground, later**

* * *

"…Huff… Two-seventy-three… Two-seventy-four… Two-seventy-five!" With that, Naruto collapsed onto the floor, exhausted. 'These weighted push-ups are killer!' He thought. 'But I need to stay in shape before we hit the road again. What if we encounter an enemy that is too strong, I can't beat them? I need to get stronger.'

 **"So you want to get stronger, hmm?"** Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin.

 **"Aha! That was priceless! You should have seen your face!"**

"What do you want, Kyuubi? We aren't exactly the best of friends." Naruto said, his face tightening as he remembered what the Kyuubi had said.

 **'Why do you think I'm even talking to you? I don't want to associate myself with humans in the first place. But honestly…'** The kyuubi paused, as if debating if she should keep speaking or not. **She continued. 'I'm sorry. And from someone who has never said that in their life, you have to accept it.**

Naruto casted a glare at the Kyuubi, if you could glare at something inside your head. "Why should I?

 **"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I can give you some things that might make you… Stronger?"**

Naruto's head shot up at the last word.

 **"Plus, I can talk to you about your eyes. I think I've found where the source of your power comes from."**

"Everyone keeps talking about my eyes when I fight them, what's so special about them?" Naruto said, pondering it. "Do I have a Kekkei Genkai?"

 **"No, but your eyes are quite similar to it. A life of sadness and frustration built up inside you, creating a vast amount of vile Chakra. When you begin to get angry, my Chakra is drawn, combining with that vile Chakra, which makes your eyes black, and much more powerful. The angrier you are, the more of my Chakra as well as the vile Chakra is used, which in turn, makes you more powerful. However, there is a problem. If you use too much of your vile Chakra, it could corrupt your Chakra coils, and end up destroying them completely."**

Naruto nodded slowly. "I get it, I need to have a balance of both."

Inside his mindscape, the Kyuubi blinked in surprise. This kid was a lot smarter than he let on, similarly with his power.

 **"Yes, that's right. But I think I have a solution. You have a very large Chakra reserve for someone your age. What I can do, is merge my Chakra with yours.' Naruto opened his mouth to object. 'Wait, let me finish. I'm not going to lie, it's going to hurt, a lot. Probably more pain than you have ever felt in your entire life. On the upside, you don't have to go through training to use my Chakra up to four of my tails. This, while painful, will mold your Chakra coils around a lot, making your reserves much larger. While before your reserves were too big for precise jutsu as well as genjutsu, this process will expand your reserves AND make it possible to use such jutsu easily. Also"—**

"Wow. And all I need to do is feel some pain? This seems like too good of a deal. What's the catch?" Naruto said.

 **"If you let me finish, I would tell you. The catch, is the fact that there is a chance of your Chakra coils being destroyed completely. There's still more, but the rest is all good. A fair bit of my Chakra will be implemented into your muscles, making them much stronger, and your skin will be much tougher to cut and bruise. Your healing factor now? Nearly double it. Senses such as hearing and smell will be increased tenfold, making them even better than they are now. Your eyesight also improves, making it possible to see in the dark, and being able to predict the movement of muscles nearly as well as the Sharingan can. Chakra will also be easier to see, and if you concentrate hard enough, you can see trails of Chakra, allowing you to track better than nearly anyone. It's an even match, all this for the chance of your coils being destroyed."**

"I'm not sure… I have the chance to be a lot stronger, but I could just end up making myself useless. I'll have to think it over for a while. I also want to know Hinata's opinion, because I care for her the most." Naruto said, still thinking. Those changes could make him so much better, but the thought of not being able to protect Hinata…

"Thank you, Kyuubi. I'll be back later." Turning to head back, his clones began to dispel. Suddenly, he had a thought, and he stopped.

"Hey, Kyuubi, would it be possible to train in my sleep?"

 **"Huh? You mean in your mindscape, kid?"**

"Yeah, when I sleep, shouldn't I still be able to train in there while my body is resting? You should be able to help me with things that I've forgotten. Like my inner sensei!" Naruto said with a chuckle.

 **"I suppose… You have a knack for coming up with ingenious ideas, you know that?"**

Naruto grinned, and cut off the conversation. To be perfectly honest, he wasn't that upset with the Kyuubi. She just slipped and said the wrong thing, even though what she said had been pretty terrible. He didn't exactly like what he had done to her either, but with the way she was acting, she had it coming regardless. But that side of him scared him sometimes. He knew what his eyes did, he just chose to not acknowledge it. He was actually quite surprised that the Kyuubi figured out what it was so fast, and how to balance it. She had even managed to come up with a solution, that he would have never thought possible. Granted, there was no way that he could know that she could fuse their Chakra's, but he was glad to have the option, whether he chose to do it or not. The Kyuubi had been alive for hundreds, if not, thousands of years, and he was sure that she would be able to help him a lot with his training, for he was getting bored of plain old exercises over and over again.

He began to walk home, thinking about how he could raise the topic with Hinata.

Hinata was humming as she finished making their lunch, which was a delicious-looking beef stew, with the rabbit Naruto had caught that morning. She turned to see that the table was already set, and that the shower had turned on. She smiled, but frowned as she saw the door was still open.

"Naaaaaruto-kuuuun! Remember to close the door! Its like you have a tail sometimes!"

"I do! Nine of them!" Naruto responded with a laugh.

Hinata chuckled at the joke. "I walked into that one, didn't I."

"Yup."

The shower door closed and Hinata began to serve the food.

When Naruto was done with his shower, he came out to see the stew on the table.

"You made lunch?"

Hinata nodded. "You were pushing yourself out there, so I thought I should. Plus, I've been wanting to make some stew recently."

Naruto smiled his thanks, and dug into his food, before lifting his head up, remembering he had to talk to Hinata about the offer Kyuubi had given him.

"So, Hinata-chan, after you left, the Kyuubi started talking to me."

Hinata gasped. She knew that the fox had said some terrible things on accident, but still hurt Naruto, so she didn't exactly like the demon. "What did she say? Did she apologize?"

"Yeah, but she felt that wasn't enough." Naruto said, rubbing his forehead thoughtfully.

"Damn right…" Hinata muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't hear, what was that?" Naruto heard perfectly fine with his sharp hearing, he just wanted to tease the girl who didn't often curse.

"U-uh, nothing. What did she offer you?" Hinata asked.

"Well, it's an offer that does two things. Do you remember how I told you about my childhood?" Hinata winced. Naruto's childhood was terrible, to say the very least. "Well, it turns out from living like that, it build up a well of vile Chakra in me somewhere. It is very potent, so it might corrupt me when I use it."

"That's terrible! Why would you even bother using it?" Hinata said, stunned.

"The thing is, that Chakra is really powerful, since it was built off of all my emotions of my early childhood. It's how I beat Neji and Gaara… Back then."

A look came over their faces, thinking back to what their village used to be. Naruto looked up, and cleared his throat before continuing.

"Well, if I use the Kyuubi's Chakra with my childhood one, it'll prevent me from being corrupted, according to the fox."

"Well, that's great! You get a powerful Chakra that you can use! So go ahead, do it!" Hinata said, excitedly. Thoughts began rushing through her head. 'If Naruto is strong enough, that means we will be able to get on the move, and we might be able to find some other Konoha survivors! Then maybe we can start to rebui—'

"There's more."

It was Hinata's turn to look up at him.

"Not only will it allow me to use my childhood Chakra without consequences, it will move my Chakra coils around, making my reserves bigger and making me able to use precise jutsu as well as genjutsu. Not only will it do that, my skin and muscles will become much stronger. My senses increase, and I can predict how muscles move like the Sharingan."

Hinata was stunned. All this? How could the Kyuubi give him all this?

Naruto made a quick decision to not tell her about the tails.

"Here's the bad part." He looked at Hinata, deep into her pale eyes. "It's going to be painful, more pain than I've ever felt. And…" Naruto gulped. "My Chakra coils may get destroyed."

Naruto braced himself for the yelling. The 'NO, NO, NO!' But it never came. Hinata wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, hugging him tight.

"It's your choice. I'm ok with whatever you do, and whatever outcome. I know you'll always find a way to protect me, no matter what." She looked up at Naruto, smiling. "Forever." She said.

"Forever."

* * *

*(A/N: Cliché, I know. But hey, it's cute.)

You guys decide what might happen next, so leave a review and it might just happen in chapters to come!


	3. Broken Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Surprise, ain't it.

* * *

Hey everyone, it's KidOtaku here. Yes, I know it's late. Sorry! But here it is. I have a warning in here, because there is a part where something happens that isn't pleasant... I felt sick writing it, but I kept it in because of the good idea that it goes off of. You will see _**Terror Start** , _and that's when it begins. Feel free to skip it and imagine Naruto runs through a field of sunshine and daisy flowers. Actually, it is explained again later in the chapter but considerably less graphic. Hope you enjoy!

(As usual, if you find any errors, feel free to PM me.)

Ja ne!

* * *

Speech Key:

 **Flashback** / **Flashback End** or **Time Change** or **Jutsu**

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

 **"Kyuubi Talking"** or **"Angry Naruto Talking"** or **"Bo Talking"**

 ** _'Kyuubi Thinking'_ ** or **' _Bo Thinking'_**

(You'll find out who Bo is later. And no, I didn't pull an OC out of my ass.)

* * *

 **"So, kid. What's the deal? Are you going to do it or not?"** Kyuubi asked, impatiently pacing around Naruto's mindscape.

Naruto looked at the fox, who had switched into her small fox form, and sighed. He had been sighing a lot lately.

"I'm not sure, but I think I'm leaning towards yes. I have a question, though. If my Chakra coils do break, if the Chakra coils don't merge in time, should I still be able to use those?" Naruto asked, looking for loopholes if the merging went wrong.

 **"Use what?"**

Naruto rubbed his forehead. "If my Chakra is dead, wouldn't your Chakra and my childhood Chakra still be there?"

The Kyuubi sat on her haunches and thought. **"Well, maybe. I've never done this before, so I'm not entirely sure. I think my Chakra would return to me, but I don't know if you would still be able to use it. As for the childhood Chakra, I think you should be able to keep it, because it's not being affected."**

"Hmmm. Well, I'll think about it when I wake up. But first, training. Do you have anything that could prove useful?"

 **"As of right now, you can't use any of my techniques that I teach you, because you haven't merged our Chakra's. But, I want to test some things."** Heading back into her cell, which Naruto had turned into a room for her, she returned with a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, wondering why she had brought out a piece of paper.

The Kyuubi blinked. **"It's a piece of paper. However, I learned how to make Chakra paper a while ago. We're going to test your affinity. I'm confident it will be wind, and maybe something else."** She handed him the paper.

 **"Transfer Chakra into it. Not my Chakra, or else it will show up as fire, which is my affinity."**

Naruto nodded as he was handed a smaller version of the paper. Pushing Chakra into it, half the paper became mildly wet, and the other half crumpled to the point where it nearly looked like there was no other half.

 **"You got water and lightning? That's odd, I thought you would get wind."**

"Kyuubi, could I have another piece of paper? Actually, could I have three?"

" **Uhh, sure. Do want to test again?"** Naruto remained silent, taking the paper. Red chakra filled the air, and the paper burned very quickly.

 **"Yeah, that's my Chakra. What are you trying to do?**

Grabbing the next paper, Naruto concentrated. A purple hue of Chakra surrounded his body, and half the paper split into tons of pieces, while the second part turned to dust.

Kyuubi's jaw was mopping the floor.

 **"Did you just… Use your childhood Chakra? And does have a different affinity?"**

Gripping the last piece of paper, he looked at Kyuubi. "We were wrong. 'Childhood Chakra' isn't mine."

"If I could use all of those Chakra's at once, I would have affinities for all elements."

The Kyuubi's jaw had made it completely around the mindscape, and was now quickly rushing around on its second wind.

 **"You know kid, times like these makes me really glad you're my host."**

A chuckle escaped Naruto's lips, resonating through the mindscape. He looked at the Kyuubi, and a sad look appeared.

"What am I?"

A pregnant pause filed the air.

The fox took a breath, looking at the developing teen boy. She needed to be careful about this; she really didn't want it to end up like last time.

 **"You're a kid who has gone through way too much, even for a ninja. Someone who fights hard for people that he loves or for the memory of people the he loves. Someone who will think about the well-being of the other person in his last breath. Someone who has gone to extreme amounts of pain and suffering to keep up a mask of who he is. But now, the people who are with you don't want to see that mask. They want to see Naruto, not the Naruto that hid behind someone who he wasn't. Kid, I'm not going to lie, I've never seen anyone in my long years who looks at someone the way Hinata looks at you. She loves you, deeply, and cares about you with every fiber of her being. She knows you're hurting, and wants to help. She still sees that boy who got beat up for her, and still had that scarf, long after it wouldn't fit her. Someone who pushed through getting lied to by the closest person that they knew."**

By now, the Kyuubi had changed back into her human form, and was sitting at the end of her prison.

 **"What are you? I'm not sure, that's your question to answer. But what I can say, is this: You've been through** ** _waaaay_** **too much shit to give up and have a little pity party. You don't just go where the river takes you; because most of the time it ends up being off a waterfall."**

Naruto looked up at her. "You're right. Thank you."

Getting up from her spot on the floor, Kyuubi began to walk around her room again. A voice called out to her, droning from the other side of the bars.

"Sick of your room?"

Kyuubi snapped her head up, to see Naruto reclining on a chair that wasn't there a moment ago.

 **"W-wha?"**

With a wave of a hand, the prison changed into a spacious traditional Japanese room, complete with a futon and a desk and some paper and ink. Along with the grey walls of the prison, the bars disappeared, leaving a sliding paper door in its absence, along with smooth white marble for the walls.

"It's my mindscape, isn't it? I should be able to change it how I please."

 **"But what about the seal? Those bars were the seal, and now it's gone!"**

Naruto laughed, standing up from his chair. Tapping the paper wall, he looked at her.

"This is the same seal. I just changed it a little. The only way you can get out is if I let you out through the door. Otherwise…" He punched the paper door as hard as he could, infusing Chakra into it.

While he was no master of doing this like Tsunade, Naruto could afford to be sloppy with his insane reserves. The punch, while it lacked finesse, held a great amount a power under it. However, the paper door held firm with minimal effort. Meanwhile, the room rumbled from the exertion of the blow.

"… You can't break out of it. The weak paper door is just an appearance. So, rather than you being in a prison, you're in a toddler playpen of sorts." A small smile appeared on Naruto's lips as he stepped into the room, sliding the paper door aside. "However, I think I can walk in with no repercussions. Soon enough, this door wont even be necessary."

Naruto looked at the stunned fox and smiled. "I think I'll be taking the merging."

 **"N-now? You can't be serious."**

"Of course not now; why would I do it now? I may have talked with Hinata, but I still have some questions."

The Kyuubi nodded, regaining her composure and sitting on the desk chair, leaving Naruto to stand. **"Shoot, kid."**

Naruto nodded, his hand returning to its usual thinking spot on his chin. "Do I need to be in the mindscape for the merging to happen?"

 **"Yes. I will basically be giving you my Chakra in a way that you would transfer blood. It will trickle in the same, except for the fact that it has to mix with your Chakra. This will make the process much more gradual as well as painful."**

Naruto winced. "Right. What will I be seeing when this goes on?"

 **"Pardon?"**

"Will I be aware in my mindscape, or will I just see black but feel pain?"

 **"Oh, I see. You'll be aware in the mindscape. I'll be standing over you, transferring the Chakra. I suppose you could black out, but I doubt the pain will stop."**

The Kyuubi paused pondering.

 **'Can you even black out in a mindscape?'**

"Ok Kyuu-chan, I think I'm just about done. One more thing, before I leave. Can I get a quick recap on what I'll get again?"

 **"Sure. The process will mold your Chakra coils around a lot, making your reserves much larger. In the past, your reserves were too big for precise jutsu as well as genjutsu. This process will expand your reserves AND make it possible to use such jutsu easily. My Chakra will be extended to your body as well, making you stronger, faster, and more durable. Your healing factor will increase greatly. Senses such as hearing, sight and smell will be increased, making them even better than they are now. Your eyesight also is the most remarkable, making it possible to see in the dark, and being able to predict the movement of muscles. Chakra will be easier to see, allowing you to track better than nearly any sensor ninja."**

Naruto looked at the fox girl, and smiled. A genuine, full smile, which was something of a rarity these days. "I'm going to get through this. I need this to protect Hinata. I'm not doing this to kill anyone, like Sasuke. I'm not using this power to stay alive forever, like Orochimaru. I'm not even doing this for me. I'm doing it for the people I love, the people I loved, and the people I will love."

And with that, he left the mindscape.

Kyuubi was left in her new room, looking at the spot where Naruto had poofed out of existence, a happy expression on her face. Suddenly, look of shock crossed it.

 **"Did he call me Kyuu-chan?"**

* * *

Suppressing a yawn, Naruto sat up from his bed. Looking to his right, he saw Hinata, sleeping peacefully. Her black hair had fanned out on the covers, giving her an angelic appearance that went with her pale skin and her soft face. He sat there, looking at his girlfriend for a while. Naruto began to debate in his head whether to wake her or not. Deciding on letting her sleep for a couple more minutes, he began to get out of the bed. He had made it about halfway when an arm shot out and held him by the wrist.

He sighed.

Of course he wasn't getting away that easy. He rolled back into bed, and decided to enjoy the last minutes before early morning with her. He lay flat on his back, and her head tucked back into its spot on his chest.

As Naruto fell back asleep, he a single thought.

'Is this how unlucky you need to be to have incredible times like these?'

Then he fell asleep, losing himself in the pleasant smell of Hinata's shampoo.

As sunshine began to pour through their single window, Hinata began to shake Naruto awake.

"C'mon, Naruto. Wake up!"

Rubbing his eyes, he looked at Hinata. He sat there, just staring at her. Hinata began to blush, uncomfortable with the strong gaze. Looking away, she managed to mumble out a few words.

"W-what is it?"

A hand touched her cheek, turning her head to face his. And he kissed her. This wasn't the kind of kiss that was filled with drunken passion and urgency. Soft lips just pressed against hers; not demanding, but slow, and filled a love that couldn't be expressed in words.

When they separated, they shared a grin and headed towards the table. On they way there, Naruto began to speak.

"Hinata, I think I'm going to do the merging."

She looked at him, and nodded, respecting his decision.

"But…" He looked at her, pleading. "I don't want you to be there."

She looked at him, and stopped walking. One arm went across another, folding neatly in front of her stomach. In that moment, Naruto knew he had lost. There was no possible way he would win this conversation.

"No. Not happening. I'm going to be there. I can't expect you to do something for me without me being there for you."

Naruto's hand went to his forehead. "Hinata, I don't want you to see me in pain. I think that would hurt you too."

It was Hinata's turn to kiss him, planting her lips firmly on his. Naruto was totally caught off guard, and found himself on the floor. Wrapping her arms around him, she whispered in his ear.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Once they had both gotten up, Hinata looked at Naruto again.

"If you're doing this for me, you'll let me be there. I can't let myself sit in another room going on with my life while someone I love is in pain."

Naruto nodded. He figured this would be what she would say, but he still didn't want Hinata to see what would happen.

 **"Kid, just tell me when. I'll be ready anytime."**

Naruto sent a mental nod to Kyuubi, and rushed to make breakfast before Hinata could.

"Wait, Naruto. I almost forgot about this."

He stopped and turned around.

"What's up?"

Hinata beckoned to him, asking him to follow. They walked to the other side of the room, by the bathroom.

"Look at this."

Hinata proceeded to knock on the floor, a hollow sound ringing out.

"Could you move the bookcase?"

Putting his shoulder into the bookcase, he leaned into it, pushing it out of the way. This revealed a small trapdoor, with a seal on the top of the door.

"Aha! I knew there was something under this." Hinata exclaimed.

"Hmm. I've seen this seal before. I think it's a type of blood seal, but it looks incredibly advanced and modified. Something of this level could demand blood from a certain person, the person who made the seal, or a certain group of people. Whoever made this is a seal master, for sure." Naruto said, awed that jutsu could get to this level of power.

"Should we test our blood?" Hinata said, looking at the seal curiously.

"No. If this person is as good as I think, putting the wrong blood on the seal could blow this entire house up. But this is a really good find. If I can find a way to break the seal, there must be something down here that is worth guarding. But let's go eat breakfast. I'm hungry."

But while eating his meal. Something was seriously nagging Naruto. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was this wrenching feeling in his gut. Like there was something you knew you forgot, but you don't remember what it was.

And he knew it was going to back to bite him.

* * *

This continued to nag him throughout the day. Through his training, lunch, until he was getting ready for the merging. It was about midday, when he talked to Kyuubi again.

 _"Ok Kyuu-chan, I think I'm ready for the merging."_

 **"One more thing that I found out for this. You know how you were asking about whether you would black out or not? In a way, you will. I'm not sure what you'll see, but you'll still be feeling the pain."**

 _"Ok. I just need to call Hinata over, and then I'll be ready."_

"Hinata! I think I'm going to try this now."

The sound of walking could be heard. Hinata entered the house, and took off her gardening gloves. She walked over to the bed, and sat next to Naruto.

"Are you sure about this?" The worried look on Hinata's face only steeled Naruto's resolve.

"For you."

 _"Alright. Let's get this over with."_

With that, objects and colors seemed to split and change, before a blackness enveloped his sight.

 ** _Terror Start_**

Naruto opened his eyes, and found himself in his village.

"What? How am I…?"

He heard sounds of cheering behind him, and he turned to see it. A party was going on, and happy cheers of the villagers filled his ears.

A smile appeared on his face, and he rushed towards the party.

"EVERYONE, I'M BACK!"

Friends grinned and waved, and even the villagers seemed content with him around. As he made his entrance, an elderly man turned to talk with him.

"Welcome to Konoha, newcomer! You're welcome to party with us on this wonderful October holiday!"

"Newcomer? I'm not a newcomer, I'm— wait, did you say October? It doesn't seem like Halloween…"

"Oh, you say you're not a newcomer? Then of course you would know about this holiday!"

A wicked smile began to appear on the old man's face when he saw a firework go up.

"Oh, perfect timing! Let's go, quickly! This is our favorite part!"

Dread slowly began to fill Naruto, as he knew there were no other holidays that his village celebrated during October besides Halloween.

However, there was one that was celebrated widely, but never seemed to follow through. But in this Konoha, that wasn't the case.

The man led Naruto down to the center of town, where a ring had formed. The man pushed him towards the front, so he could get a clear view of what was going on.

In the middle of the ring, was a young, naked, beaten, and starved Naruto.

Oh, but it wasn't over for the younger boy. Another firework went up, and the villagers moved in.

The first blow was to his face. A kick snapped his head up, clacking his teeth together.

The older Naruto stumbled, clutching his chin.

The next was a punch to the gut.

The older Naruto doubled over, winded.

The young Naruto was held up, and received more blows to the face.

Both Naruto fell onto the floor.

Over and over, the young boy was beaten, along with his older self. For hours on end, this continued.

When it seemed like no more could happen, the older man helped him up, and pushed him into the ring.

"Go on, kick him. You know you want to. He killed so many. He's evil. He's a demon."

The villagers began to chatter excitedly.

"Waste of space."

"We sho **uld kill him tonight."**

 **"Yeah, let's kill him."**

Faces began to appear in the crowd, all chanting for one thing.

Shikamaru.

Choji.

Neji.

Kiba.

Ino.

Sakura.

Sasuke.

Iruka.

Lee.

Tenten.

Kakashi.

Gai.

Gaara.

But what he saw next nearly made him lose his mind.

Ayame and Teuchi.

Hokage-jiji.

Hinata.

" **KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL. KILL."**

Unable to take it, he wrapped his hands around his former self, shielding him.

The young Naruto, confused of what his older self was doing, thought it was another form of attack. Pulling a kunai from his protector's pouch, he stabbed him through the back.

Naruto roared, but did not relinquish his grip.

Through the intense pain, Naruto held the smaller boy tighter, not wanting to let the villagers have their way.

 **"KILL. KILL. Kill. kill.** kill… **"** Slowly fading, the voice disappeared along with the villagers until only the blondes remained.

The kunai was pulled out of his back, and the smaller blond looked up at his savior with bright purple eyes.*

"Thank you…"

With swirling colors and intense pain, the world faded black for the tortured boy once again.

 _ **Terror End**_

* * *

 **"Oh god, I think it's rejecting my Chakra!"**

The Kyuubi began to rush around the mindscape, thinking of a way to fix it. When she couldn't, she placed her hands back onto Naruto and ran a scan of his Chakra.

 **"What is going on?"**

The purplish Chakra was slowly leaking into Naruto's Chakra. Not only that, but the pain that he had been feeling in his mindscape was obviously fading, for his screaming and writhing on the table had stopped.

Slowly, she began to feed her Chakra back into the boy, but at the same rate as the other Chakra was going.

The Chakra began to get accepted, but she couldn't help but worry what this would do to her container.

* * *

Put simply, Hinata was terrified. She was a little confused at first, he seemed to be smiling in his sleep. Then, the screaming. The smile had quickly fled from his face, after ten minutes or so. The, he began to scream in pain and sadness. Tears streamed down his cheeks, yelling unintelligibly for hours. Finally, he stopped, and determination crossed over his face, wiping away the look of pain and fear.

She wrapped her hands around Naruto's chest, sobbing into him. Whatever he was going through, she never wanted to see him go through it again.

* * *

Gasping for air, he sat up on the table he had been laying down on.

 **"You're awake? Why are you awake? The process isn't over yet!"** Kyuubi was freaking out, rushing around and checking everything that she could possibly check.

"Kyuubi. What the hell did I just see? What was that?"

The fox lady froze in her tracks. She too, had seen what was going on, and was thoroughly disgusted of the dream.

Ignoring the silence, Naruto began to mumble to himself.

"My village… I just wanted it back. But now… I don't think I can stomach it."

Remembering Hinata's face scrunched up in the evil expression, he quickly summoned a trash bin. He began to violently heave into the bin, causing the Kyuubi to look at the boy in pity.

Seeing her, the girl that he was going this for, to tell him to literally kill himself must have been incredibly taxing on his mental structure.

Kyuubi left to go grab him some tissues to prevent him from crying.

"Kyuubi?"

 **"One second, I'm getting you some tissues."**

"Kyuubi, something's wrong…"

 **"Wait, you can just summon them, right?"**

"Oh fuck…"

A thud was heard, and Kyuubi rushed back into the room. Naruto had passed out, rolling off the table and onto the floor.

There was no one in the mindscape to hear the scream.

* * *

 **"Welcome, Naruto-san."** Naruto found himself lying on a floor. The room he was in was colored a pitch black, so he couldn't properly see the size of the room.

Groaning, Naruto sat up from his spot on the black tile.

"Where am I?"

A look of terror crossed his face.

"This isn't another dream, is it?"

 **"I assure you, this is not a dream."**

What happened back in Kyuubi's mindscape began to wash over him. He tucked his legs into his chest, going into a fetal position.

"It doesn't even matter anymore. I just want to get out."

The figure, who was dressed in a black coat and hood with white outline, knelt down to look Naruto. Somehow, the man's face was not in view, despite being so close.

 **"Poor boy. You aren't getting out any time soon, so I'll tell you a little about myself, for we will be talking quite a bit in the future, I hope. I am sealed into you much like the Kyuubi is, and I suppose I am the result of your purple Chakra. I am sealed not on your stomach, but on where I think is the small of your back. You may call me Bo."**

Naruto looked up from his position and nodded slowly, taking in the information.

 **"I somehow managed to end up sealed in you through a series of incredible events. Perhaps, I will tell that story another time. I suppose I was evil…"**

Bo began to stroke his chin, not unlike the way Naruto did.

 **"…But spending my years sealed in you made me realize how much of an idiot I was. I chose to blindly follow a certain path that would mean chaos for everyone, because my loved one died. I was scared to face her in the afterlife, and I suppose I got my wish. I am stuck here until you pass away, and then I suppose I will die as well, for I too am human."**

"You were misguided. Not evil. If you were evil, you would do something like kick a defenseless child, who is serving being a burden for a entire village, for no reason whatsoever." Naruto's tone was bitter.

Bo sighed.

 **"I suppose this is my fault, for you having to go through all this."**

"You're helping me. I need this power, so Hinata and I can move on, and rebuild our village."

The man winced, throwing distortion across the blackness that covered his face.

 **"That's not what I meant."**

"What? You're the purple Chakra, right? You're the power I need to fight enemies that I will need to protect Hinata from."

 **"Get something straight. You do not** ** _need_** **power. Power is given, and it is only given to someone to let them have a chance at greatness. If they use it right, they can kindle their power to let it grow and stay, until their time of passing. However, if you abuse power, you will eventually be brought down by someone who intends to use it for justice. A need for power is something that will drive you down the path of madness. However, you have the right idea of protecting someone close to you."**

Naruto nodded dumbly, looking at the disguised man with new respect.

 **"I have an offer for you, Naruto-san. As I understand it, you have no teacher out in the forest, yes?"**

"Yes. However, I did not slack off in the forest. I practiced my jutsu and made sure I got stronger physically.

 **"I know. I was with you the whole time. While you are staying in shape, you can't become a better ninja by simply doing the same thing over and over."**

Naruto nodded.

 **"I can help you with taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and maybe kenjutsu, if you can get your hands on a sword or something of the like."**

Naruto chuckled, although it had no happiness in it.

"Can you see me when I'm in the mindscape with Kyuubi?"

 **"I could if I wanted to, but that would reveal me to the fox. I definitely don't want to do that right now."**

Naruto cocked his head, confused, but went on with his explanation anyway.

"Well…"

A black katana appeared in Naruto's hands, seemingly coming from nowhere.

"This is my mind, so I can summon pretty much anything."

 **"Well, isn't that interesting. How much do you know about taijutsu? You know what? Scratch that."**

Bo motioned for Naruto to attack him. Naruto was sure that this guy was fairly old, since he had been there when he was born. He had to be at least decent, right?

Naruto rushed at Bo with an onslaught of attacks. Bo went purely on the defense, blocking and dodging with minimal effort. After a good amount of time, Naruto was left panting, while Bo was picking his fingernails.

 **"I'm going to be honest with you. That was cringeworthy taijutsu work. You don't have a style, and you're incredibly slow."**

"You know what? You go try and watch your village burn down. After that, watch your loved ones and people you knew in that village beat the shit out of you."

Bo physically recoiled, stunned at what he said. He knew Konoha had collapsed, but the dream had been about his friends and villagers that he had mourned for beat him up?

 **"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. I'm a blunt person. I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories, but you shouldn't let something like this prevent you from learning. I should drive you, make you tick. Do you understand?"**

Bo was making sense, and seemed similar to Naruto in a lot of ways.

"Alright. I'll do as you say."

Bo nodded, glad Naruto wasn't brooding over it. He had a right to be sad, but he had a time limit for how long Naruto could stay here, and he didn't want to waste it.

 **"So, your weaknesses. Something that you haven't worked on in the forest is speed. Put some weights on and run around the forest for a couple hours each day. Soon, I'll show you some combat styles, and you can make your own from it. Next, genjutsu. Since you have absolutely no practice with this, I recommend you look through those books for an introductory guide.**

A loud click filled the air, causing Naruto to look around the blank space, searching for the source of the sound.

 **"Well, it looks like your time here is up. This is the final step for the merging. I think it's enough that you have the Nine Tails inside you, I say we keep it between us that I'm in here. Besides, who's heard of a person being sealed inside another person?"**

Naruto nodded again, looking at his new friend. "I'll see you soon, Bo-sensei."

 **"Oh, I nearly forgot. Please keep this a secret from the Kyuubi as well. I know you have questions about this, but I promise I'll answer them later. I'll see you soon, my new student."**

With that, Bo placed a hand on Naruto's chest, pushing him into a hole that had not been there a second ago.

On the way down, Naruto's chest began to tear itself open, causing Naruto to scream. Dark red and bright blue hues began pouring from his open chest, mixing in the center. Slowly, the Chakras turned into a purple, leaving Naruto to fall to his awakening.

* * *

Hinata, who had gone to get a wet towel for Naruto's head, was stunned when she saw him sitting up.

With a scream, she dropped the towel and rushed towards him. Naruto flinched as the girl ran towards him, the memories on her kicking him still fresh in his mind. Hinata slowed as she saw Naruto beginning to inch away.

She looked at him, waiting for him to accept her or say something.

After a minute of looking at her, Naruto took a deep breath. He held his arms out in an opening gesture, wordlessly asking for a hug.

She ran in, holding him as close as she possibly could.

"I am so, so sorry for what you had to go through. I'm not sure what it was, but it was terrifying to watch. I am never, EVER going to let you do something like that again." Hinata was continuing to sob into Naruto's chest. He patted her back, whispering into her ear.

"I do it all for you."

* * *

*(A/N: Not Rinnegan. Sorry.)

* * *

So. Now we have Bo. Like I said, he is not an OC. I also made it rather obvious who he is. First person to review and guess correctly gets to help me design Naruto's new look.

Hope you enjoyed! Leave a follow if you're interested, and review what you did or didn't!


	4. Broken Memories II

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Though, maybe if I wish really, really hard, I can think of Kishimoto giving me a high-five.

* * *

Yes, it's late. Really late. Again. The school year is ending, and I need to make sure I don't fail all of my finals. When summer rolls around, I'll have little more time to work on this, because my summer job (personally) is easier than schoolwork. Of course it is, you get paid. Do you think I would do better on homework and tests if they payed me for it? Hell yes I would! No one seemed to notice it last time, but I asked if anyone would like a lemon in the chapters to come. I give you a very small taste of what COULD happen, so make sure to leave a review.

(Note: If I do choose to do a lemon, {and by I, I mean you} there will have to be a time-skip. I can't have 13 year olds messing around with one another, even though it's just a story.)

Yay, someone found out who Bo is! It was my editor/helper, SilentSambo88. I specifically gave them no advantage on this, and they got it anyway. Why am I not surprised, I'm sure they're going to nail both my mystery people in the intro, too. If you really want to know who he is, feel free to check the reviews. However, I recommend waiting till the next chapter, when 'Bo' is going to have to tell his whole story and you'll figure out everything.

Big thank you to SilentSambo88 again, for the help that I'm getting.

Now for the Review Responses!

Paladin3030: It has been a few weeks, so naturally someone is going to be sent to check on Konoha. Maybe I'll have them bump into the messenger on the way, and see how things may play out from there! However, when Naruto and Hinata do get around to rebuilding the village, it won't be by themselves. Despite the use of Naruto's Kage Bunshin, it would take a looming time to make a whole village the size of Konoha.

Jormungrandr1994, Smoofington, and 2 Guests: Nope, nope, not time change fic, and not time change fic.

Leo Hikari 120: If you're looking for right away action, I'm sorry, but this is the wrong fic. There isn't going to be a lot of up-in-your-face fighting, but I hope to create more of a slow burn of: When are we going to find out who did this! Or: Why the hell was this included, and what does it mean?

Thanks to all the reviewers, and enjoy!

(As usual, if you find any errors, feel free to PM me.)

* * *

Speech Key:

Flashback/Flashback End or Time Change or Jutsu

'Thinking'

"Talking"

*Action*

 **"Kyuubi Talking"** or **"Angry Naruto Talking"** or **"Power Enfused Speech"**

 ** _'Kyuubi Thinking'_** or ** _'Someone Powerful Thinking'_**

"Bo Talking"

 _'Bo Thinking'_

(I had to change Bo's lines of text because of how I was going to write the story. I hope it doesn't effect much.)

* * *

"How could you… You belonged to this village… You were his teammate! But you still… Still killed him…"

"While the destruction of Konoha was not my intent, everyone was weak. Sarutobi was never a good Hokage, he never made the village rise to power as it could have in my hands."

"Your hands? Konoha is not clay that will be freely manipulated by you, you monster."

"Ironic, isn't it, for you to say that?"

"A monster isn't made by who I look like, or what happened to me by chance. You make yourself a monster when you choose the actions of one. Therefore, you are more of a monster than I."

"My pawn was nothing more than just that, and now I can put my plan into action, as Hokage. It was done for the greater good of the village."

"Then… I will kill you… **For the greater good of the village."**

"H—urk!"

"Only one monster will walk away, and that monster is not you."

* * *

Hinata sat by Naruto's bedside, her face strewn with worry. He had told her that he needed to rest, and that he might look… different when it was done. She wasn't particularly worried about what he would look like, for Hinata loved him for who he was, not his appearance. Rather, she was worried about his mental state. While he loved her, and it truly showed in his eyes, there was a— fear, of some sort. Something lurking, that had been there since he had woken up from his nightmare. Hinata saw this, and couldn't help but worry at what he had seen to make him thrash so wildly and scream so loud during the merging.

Like any good person would, she sat by him, holding his hand.

A purple glow surrounded Naruto, and she gripped his hand tighter.

Suddenly, it shot up into the air, blinding her and burning her hand. The bright purple glow rippled, creating a barrier between the couple.

"Naruto-kun…"

Hinata had known this would happen, because Naruto told her. She said she would let go of his hand, but in the end she simply couldn't bring herself to let go. How could she? She had someone risking his ninja career for her, someone who would feel incredible pain and go to impossible lengths to keep her safe and happy.

And all she was doing was standing idly by. He said it was all she could do for something like this, but she was insistent on doing something to help him. She needed to do something, anything to help Naruto. She loved him dearly, but she wasn't nearly as strong as him, and that was before he decided to go through all this. From what it sounded like, it ended up being even better than they had originally expected. The purple Chakra was helping everything move along

smoother, and fusing everything together.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

"I'll be able to access everything easier," said Naruto.

Hinata looked up from her spot on his chest, his shirt wet from her tears.

"But was it worth it? Naruto, I saw you smiling, but then it all went downhill. You started screaming and crying, and you almost fell off the bed!" Hinata sobbed, forgetting the suffix in her anguish. "You looked at me, and for a second, you were scared. Don't think I didn't see it, because I did. Tell me what you saw, please."

"No."

"Naruto! I need to know! I— Y-you know I love you, right?"

Naruto looked at Hinata in shock.

"How could you even say that?"

"Then please, tell me why you would look at me like that. I didn't do anything, did I? If you really don't want to tell me what you saw, but could you at least tell me why you looked at me like that?"

"Please, don't make me. I don't want your pity, you know that."

"Naruto! This isn't pity, I'm just concerned. I know that you've been bottling up your feelings when we were younger, but this is different. It's just me now."

She grasped his hand, squeezing it softly.

"Just tell me, Naruto-kun. I know you don't want to, but it will only get worse if you keep this to yourself."

Naruto drew in a shaky breath.

"You… You and Ji-ji… All of the villagers… It made me watch you all…"

The boy, broken at the memory, couldn't continue. He coughed as tears ran down his face, staining the cloth of the cot.

Hinata squeezed his hand harder, looking up at him while rubbing and patting his back, trying to get him to stop coughing.

'Watched us… what? Die? Kill each other?'

Naruto managed to choke out some more words which made Hinata feel a ripping at her insides, like the words were coated with acids. It tore her apart, down to the pits her stomach.

"Younger me… *cough* I watched you all… *retch* Beat him…"

Naruto leaned over, spewing sick all over the other side of the cot.

Hinata rushed to clean both the mess and Naruto up. All the while, she was fighting her own bile and vomit that was pushing at her throat.

Something that no one wishes to see, ever, is the closest ones betray them. Sasuke, watching as Itachi slaughtered his clan and his mother and father, right in front of him.

But this was different. To lose everything, and find refuge in one little thing. To have an illusion of having everything back, only for it to crumble, along with that little refuge you had. To have people who you had thought were dead, that you had grown to trust, and love, kicking you to the ground.

There was one thing that really separated the Uchiha Massacre and Naruto's nightmare.

The sick, twisted pleasure that had sown itself into the faces of the people around him.

Itachi had killed without emotion, at least at the time. But to watch yourself getting pummeled by people who you thought you could trust. The happiness on peoples faces never should go with breaking a young boy's nose; his blood splaying across their boots.

Flashback End

From inside the barrier, a voice manages to creak out.

"Hinata… I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry, you need to finish this. You can do it, alright?"

"I will… Aaaargh! Haagh… Once I'm out of here, we're rebuilding Konoha, alright? I'll walk to the Damiyo by myself if I have to, but I know you'll be there with me. You're here, right Hinata? Hinata?"

Hinata sniffled, wiping away a stray tear.

"I'm here, Naruto."

Naruto roared in pain as the purple charka began folding in on him at a terrifying rate.

 **"FUUUUUCK!"**

An impressively long stream of obscenities escaped Naruto's mouth, causing Hinata to back up slowly in shock. As she backed away, the screams died out, signaling him passing out from the pain.

'This can't get worse, can it? No, this has to be the end. It's the physical transformation stage, right? If Naruto had the Chakra merged in the previous stage…' Hinata shuddered, remembering what her boyfriend had gone through for the Chakra molding.

 _'…This has to be it. He said he was able to use some other Chakra when he was done, he said he felt it. So what he's going through now must be the physical attributes that he's going to gain… Naruto, please…'_

Dropping to her knees, the Hyuuga looked up at the ceiling. Trembling, she let out a scream, which bounced off the walls and out into the night air.

* * *

In the Naruto's and Bo's mindscape, a similar thing was going on.

"Arggh! Stop, you fucker!"

Naruto was roaring at the covered man, screaming at him to stop with his torture.

Bo shook his head slowly. "Just endure it. Soon, it will be over."

"Endure it? **Endure it?! I'd like to see you try to feel this! You probably can't even handle a piece of this, you bastard!"**

Naruto began calling upon his new Chakra, straining at his bonds, when he stopped as a new flood of pain washed over him.

 **"Aaaargh!"**

Bo began to chuckle, his hands not leaving their spot over Naruto's stomach.

"I don't know pain, huh? Just because you threatened the weakened Kyuubi in her female form, doesn't mean you're the best of the best. Perhaps I should serve as a reminder."

Naruto sneered at the man, pushing through the pain.

Suddenly, everything seemed to slow down. The air in the mindscape seemed to grow thinner and thinner. Bo leaned over Naruto, revealing a very angry look and a very purple eye. Naruto froze, attempting to grasp at his neck, but was held fast by his bonds.

He tried to yell, but had no oxygen left in him. Choking, he tried to move his head to stop facing the figure who was blasting him with killing intent.

"Know who you're talking to, **boy."**

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he looked at the pair of very different ones. Slowly, Naruto nodded. Bo nodded and stopped his flow of killing intent.

Sighing, Bo walked around to the other side of the table, and unlatched Naruto's bonds. He winced as he rose up, rubbing his wrists, and getting the feeling back into his limbs.

"It's done, by the way. I did that on purpose so you would be distracted from the pain."

Bo glared at Naruto, still pissed off by the pain comment.

"Feel free to thank me."

"Thanks, Bo-sensei." Once he realized what he had said during the process, he began blubbering his apologies. "Uhh… Sorry about that. I didn't really me—"

"It's fine. You might want to get back to your girlfriend. You were stuck in your petrified state for a lot longer than you think."

Naruto stared at the mysterious man again, wondering who the hell he was, and what the hell he had seen in the man's left eye.

"Hey, before I go, I think I would want to know a little more about you. What's in your left eye? I caught a look at only your left one, and I've never seen it on someone before. Is it a Kekkei Genkai?"

Bo coughed. "I said you might want to get back to your girlfriend. It's been four hours."

Naruto waved his hand, dismissing what Bo had said before leaning forward in the chair he had summoned.

If anyone had been close enough to see, a smirk would have crossed Bo's face, before returning to it stoic expression behind his hood.

"Wait… Four hours? Oh no, she's going to be pissed! I'll be back Bo, we can talk about this later!"

And with that, Naruto poofed out of existence. Chuckling, Bo pulled back his hood, revealing short black hair.

"I forgot to tell him what he looks like and the new clothing that he is sure to find. With how he looks now, the clothes around should fit him just fine. Wonder when he'll find out that it's Minato's old cabin… Hah, that'll be a surprise."

* * *

 **"Ahem."**

Naruto jumped in his seat, knocking the bowl off the table. Luckily, he managed to catch it before it smashed onto the floor. Had it not been for Naruto's new reflexes, he would have woken up Hinata and had a broken bowl. But, of course, he hadn't noticed that yet.

"God, Kyuubi, you scared the crap out of me. I had nearly forgotten about you."

The poor fox sweatdropped, while laying on the futon in her room.

 **"You really are a worthless container. Why did I do this again?"**

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I thought the person doing all the work was B— Uhhh… me."

 **"Riiight. Did you also think that you could do that while you were screaming your head off? The only people who helped you were me and that purple Chakra stuff."**

Naruto nodded. _'So Bo_ was _helping… But what's with Kyuubi acting so bitchy?'_

 **"Well, I'm going to give you the rundown of everything. I'm sure whatever you went through for the physical part hurt like hell, but you weren't affected in any way mentally. Your Chakra coils, control, eyes, and physique all went by flawlessly, thanks to the purple Chakra."**

Naruto blinked. He suddenly realized that everything could be in intense focus if he pushed a little Chakra towards his eyes. He looked out the window to zoom in on a fly. The zoom increased to the point where he could see the pattern on its wings.

"Ow!" Naruto grabbed at his eyes, which had begun to sting, and were becoming more painful by the second.

 **"You just got your eyes, so don't try that again. However, I believe with training, you should be able to develop and do incredible things with them. Soon you should be able to get to that type of zoom with ease, if you don't slack."**

"It's weird though… I feel like I've been using these eyes my entire life."

 **"That is probably you are my container, and I** ** _have_** **been using those all my life. While yours are the watered-down, cheap version, they are somewhat the same."**

The Kyuubi let out a heavy sigh.

 **"Back to what I was saying. You can move easier, and your instincts and reflexes have been heightened to near impossible levels, so, you're welcome. If the bowl nearly falling on the floor wasn't enough proof, then here."**

Suddenly, Naruto's hand shot from its position on the table, knocking over Hinata's cup that was full of cold water. In the few inches that the cup had to fall to make it to the table, his other hand instinctively shot out, and caught it before it hit the table and spilled.

"Cool…"

Naruto continued to look at his hand in amazement when he realized what had transpired.

"Wait, what the hell? You can control my body parts?"

 **"Yes. Problem? I did make your body about ten times better, right? Only fair I get some more cool stuff. Only thing I'll be doing with this is saving your ass, though. I now know how your muscles work, and can track them as they grow. This will be a really easy way to check to see if you start to get rusty from not working out, which I'm sure you will. Maybe using Chakra will change the how I see all of your statistics? We'll have to test this out soon, mmm? I hope it's painful."**

Naruto placed a hand on his forehead in frustration, wondering why the Kyuubi was so weird at times. ' _Was it because she was female? No, she had chosen to take up that form… She was acting bitchy, and she has a female form… Wait a second...'_

Naruto began to recall some medical books he had read in the time he had spent in the hut, and a small smile spread across his face.

"Hey Kyuu-chan, I didn't know periods could happen to—"

 ***BOOM***

"Holy fuck!"

Grasping his head in pain, he began to squirm in his seat by the table.

 **"Mind speaking up? I didn't quite catch that."**

"No, no, it's nothing. Damn, Kyuubi. What the hell did you do…"

 _'So, I have a fox demon who gets periods, and a weird dude in a black coat sealed inside of me. At least Bo-sensei didn't seem that weird. He was going to learn stuff from that mysterious man, and he'd be damned if he turned out to be some kind of oddball.'_

"Hah! I think I might enjoy training you, you brat."

Naruto snapped his head up, grinding his teeth at being called a brat. "What was that, Kyuubi?"

 **"Yes? What is it now?"** The Kyuubi was currently memorizing the pattern on her paper wall.

Naruto groaned, and suppressed his strong urge to slam his head onto the table.

' _I guess I spoke too soon. I shouldn't be surprised, with my luck.'_

 **"Hey, dumbass! Weren't you going to check yourself out in the mirror? You didn't go though all this pain without expecting a new look, did you? I can at least be nice sometimes,"** the Kyuubi drawled, picking at her fingernails with an extended claw.

Naruto remembered what he had caught a glance of in the bowl, and rushed off towards the restroom.

Slamming his hands on the sink, he gaped at his new form.

* * *

Hinata stretched her arms as she got up from the table, yawning. She sleepily walked to the bathroom to wash her face, ignoring the empty bowl in her drowsiness. Hinata had stayed up late by her boyfriend's side, comforting him as he was wracked with pain. She opened to door to the bathroom to see a tall blonde staring at himself and admiring his clothing in the mirror.

The poor girl had no idea was going on, and proceeded to shriek and scramble back, only to fall on the floor. The man turned to look at her, and she caught a good look at his appearance.

He was a fair bit taller than her, his muscles clearly defined through his chosen attire; though they weren't so bulky as to cause his clothes to tear. His blond hair extended past shoulder length and was tied back in a ponytail, with a tinge of light orange at the top, concentrated in the center. He wore blue shorts, along with a gray T-shirt that was emblazoned with the Konoha symbol. An orange and white coat hung upon his shoulders, with nine red fox tails sewn onto the back. Though, these remained unseen to Hinata at this time. His face was angular, and had a somewhat feral look to it. All baby fat had been there from childhood had disappeared, and his eyes stood out, shining a brilliant blue.

In her frightened state, she also failed to notice the whisker marks on his cheeks which would have told her who he was.

She continued to scramble back in her hurry to get away from the man. She quickly drew a kunai, and flung it at the man. Naruto caught the kunai before it hit him, bending at an odd angle to avoid it from impaling his chest.

"Hinata, if it wasn't for my new reflexes, that probably would have killed me. Be careful next time, please," said Naruto gently.

He bent down to look at her, pointing at his whiskers.

"It's me, see?"

"W-what? It is your Chakra signature… B-but you look s-so different!" Hinata exclaimed. "And th-those clothes? Where did you get them?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, before bending down to help her up from her fall.

"I found these when I was rummaging through the clothing that was left here, because I figured they would fit me now. I guess the people who lived here must have also lived in Konoha. Cool, huh! Oh… I guess I should have woken you up first, but I was a little caught up with how I looked and sewing the tails on the— er… my coat." Naruto turned around to reveal the nine orange tails on the back of his new clothing.

"But considering the way you acted when you saw me, that might have not been such a good idea."

Hinata had the decency look away, blushing in embarrassment at her past actions.

"Hey, don't think I didn't see how you waited for me, and even got me some soup for when I would wake up. You even threw the kunai at my heart. If that isn't proof that you love me, I don't know what is," Naruto cracked, earning a giggle and a darker hue on Hinata's cheeks.

Suddenly, he turned serious, turning to look at Hinata as he stood between her and the bathroom wall. He raised a hand to her chin, raising her chin up to match his, staring into her eyes.

"I'm not going to give you any more bullshit about you hurting me because of what I saw during that process. The past is the past, and it was just an illusion, anyway. I know you would never do something like… that intentionally, and I'll never forget how much I've been loved in the time I've spent with you." Naruto chuckled, shaking his head. "Why does this sound like a goodbye? I have so much time left with you, and I want to enjoy it. I am going to enjoy it! We're going to rebuild Konoha, right?"

Hinata smiled, running a hand across his cheek, not turning away or fainting, like she might have in the past.

"Of course! I'm glad you think that way about me. I feel so lucky, to have someone like you save me from the rubble that I was left in. You know, the other day, I was thinking—"

"—about how unlucky you need to be to end up being this lucky? I thought the same thing. But, I must say, I got the better side of the deal."

Hinata closed her eyes, now having to lean up to kiss him. Naruto met her halfway, tilting his head and letting his tension melt away. The kiss quickly turned more heated, Hinata's hands wrapping around the back of his head. Naruto was gently pushed by Hinata, his back meeting the wall and slowly sliding to the ground.

The previously shy kunochi's hands were slowly sliding under Naruto's new shirt, and moving towards his midriff.

"Hinata, wait a second."

Naruto's hand had been around her waist, and was enjoying the closeness as much as she was. However, he knew that they were both a little high on emotions, and really stressed over the past week. Through all this, he didn't want to do something that he would regret. He loved Hinata with no parallel, but he knew that there was a long way to go in their relationship, and they were crossing bases at a very fast pace.

"Let's not do something we regret, alright?" He offered her a weak smile, but it was obvious that he was tired, despite passing out over and over for the past two days. Hinata was tired as well, since she had been staying up hour after hour, watching over her boyfriend as he fought through his internal struggle.

"Oh, s-sorry. Didn't know I was getting carried away." She offered him a smile in return, but she was a little sad to lack the closeness of her partner.

"Come on, let's go sleep. I'm tired, and I'm sure you are too," Naruto said, already moving back towards the cot. "I'll sleep here, so you can— Whoa!"

Naruto was pulled in the direction of the bed, relenting as he was dragged along. Soon enough, he was pulled under the covers, drifting off into sleep as he unconsciously pulled Hinata closer, not wanting to be alone for the night, not like the lonely nights he had spent as a child.

* * *

(A/N*: Think of Deidara's hair but shorter in the front and back, and without the ponytail.)

Hope you enjoyed! Remember to review!


	5. The End-- Challenge?

Hi everyone, I suppose I owe you all an update. As I have made it clear before, I will not be finishing BVBH. So, I have a proposition, or perhaps, a challenge to see if anyone would like to continue it themselves. The rules are fairly simple. Send me a PM asking to join the contest. Then re-write or write a new or old chapter of BVBH to the best of your ability. The winner gets to continue the story. I supposed this would be a fun way to end the story without it getting too… ugly. Honestly, I hated the way that the story was going. So I've left below what might've happened had I continued it:

· Team Guy, which had been outside of the village at the time, had managed to survive, as well as Shikamaru and the Sand Siblings.

· When the Crash of Konoha was going down, Naruto would have found out of Danzo's treason, and gone mad with anger, killing Danzo by catching him by surprise. Hiruzen kills Orochimaru in my fight, because I don't think that he could have lost to him, even in his old age. They both die, leaving the Sound Four to flee with Kimimaro.

· After a time-skip somewhere here, showing Naruto's new mastery over his eyes and special Hiraishin.

· This is probably where I would include a lemon.

· After partially rebuilding Konoha, Pein comes to visit Konoha. Seeing Konoha in its broken form, he is caught unawares. Since Orochimaru had been a part of Akatsuki, he assumed he would be informed. Since "Bo" is actually Obito, and been sealed inside of him the same time as Kyuubi, the 'Madara' is actually the real Madara, ridding the need for resurrection.

This was about as far as I had planned ahead. I wanted a peaceful ending, where perhaps Naruto and Obito could talk Madara out of the Red-Eye plan, and let him die properly on old age.

I wanted Zetsu to slink away for a possible sequel.

Well, best of luck to everyone who enters the contest, and thank you or all of your support regarding my story.

KidOtaku


End file.
